Portable Gravity Lift
Were you looking for the more permanent Gravity Lift? The Portable Gravity Lift is a piece of Covenant deployable field equipment. It is only available in Halo 3. Operation Once deployed, the Portable Gravity Lift unfolds and projects a bluish-purple gravity beam that propels the player into the air, exactly the same as the Covenant's larger version, the unmodified Gravity Lift, but on a smaller scale and won't last for an infinite time. When placed near a wall, a player can use this device to jump on or over it. Doorways can also be blocked with it, by sticking enemy players on the ceiling, or if in Forge place it horizontally so it pushes the player away. This is a really good use if you are playing juggernaut and you can push or make the juggernaut stuck. It has the power to lift vehicles, such as the Mongoose, and other objects besides players into the air. Fragmentation grenades tossed at the lift will fly off in directions which can be manipulated by the player to damage enemies. One tactic that has been used was deploying a Gravity Lift and then sending a power drain or grenade up to the enemy above, but this requires a deal of luck as well, not to mention either needing: **having both a portable gravity lift and power drain close together **having two team mates close together and able to coordinate this tactic both of which are often difficult to manage. The Gravity Lift can also be used when you are about to be splattered by a vehicle. You can deploy the grav lift in front of the vehicle. The driver will not be able to avoid it and the vehicle will be sent flying. It is important to crouch immediately after deploying the portable gravity lift because for some light vehicles such as the Warthog and the Brute Prowler can still clip you in the head as it flies over you. Forge *When in Forge you can place an active gravity lift that doesn't require pickup for activation. So ingame it will already be active. *If you put one grav-lift over another in a room with a roof so that the gravitational forces face each other, they will counter each other and the player will be unaffected. *In Forge you can place a Gravity Lift on top of a weapon holder. If done correctly the gravitational force from the holder will turn the Gravity Lift sideways. So instead of lifting you up vertically, it will push you horizontally. This can be used to keep people from entering doorways or certain areas. * You can drop it on top of a active bubble shield which will cause it to rise above your opponent, leaving him unprotected. Disadvantages *Usage of the Gravity Lift inside (with a roof above) can trap the player, as they cannot move out while pressed against the ceiling. However, this can also be used as a defense. Also, portable or not, the Gravity Lift can still be destroyed by conventional weaponry and will self-destruct after 30 seconds. An active Gravity Lift will not survive a fall from a great height. *Once trapped, it is easier to throw a grenade of any sort (frags work best) into the lift as it is effected and will shoot up and blow the trapped player to pieces. This has to be done properly though as it can also fly back out of the lift and hit somewhere else making it a clever trick to do but an easy one to make mistakes with. *After around 30 seconds the gravity lift will self destruct, meaning that you will only have a limited amount of time to take advantage of its abilities. You can also destroy it by meleeing it or shooting it. Appearances *The Portable Gravity Lift was seen in the H3 ViDoc while a group of players were attacking High Ground. To the untrained eye one would suppose that a player just grenade jumped, but there was a pad on the floor that was radiating a blue light similar to the Man Cannon. It is another piece of equipment similar to the Bubble Shield, Power Drainer, Trip Mine, and Radar Jammer. *The Portable Gravity Lift was confirmed on Bungie.net. Last Resort Gravity Lift Trick Go into a match on the map Last Resort. Grab a Grav Lift or create one if in Forge, and go under Camp Froman. Deploy your Grav Lift in it, near the end of the small room. Now exit, and go up the stairs onto Camp Froman. Once on top, get directly above the spot where you deployed your portable Grav Lift. Until it goes away or is destroyed, you'll appear to be jumping up and down without pressing the "A" button. Trivia *The Gravity Lift is used in obtaining the Cowbell Skull, on "The Ark" level of Halo 3. You have to position the Gravity Lift in an exact place on the floor and jump to get it. (placing can vary slightly) *When deployed in-front of a rapidly approaching vehicle, this piece of equipment can be deadly (where land meets sea on High Ground, you can deploy a grav-lift in-front of an on coming Mongoose and they shall die when they hit the sea). *Placing a grav-lift on raised ground can be the perfect way to snipe people. It is hard to be stuck or sniped. *If you deploy it on a balcony on High Ground and then jump under it you will get stuck. The only way to get free is to die or destroy the Gravity Lift. *The Gravity Lift's effect will pass through ceilings, so you can be lifted into the air from a grav-lift even beneath the surface you're walking on. *The Gravity Lift is also called the "grav-lift" in slang terms. *On the map, High Ground, the Portable Gravity Lift is commonly used for a way to breach the base if the main door isn't open. *The grav-lift can be used as a good distraction and cause disorientation in a battle's turmoil. *You can use the Gravity Lift and a Bubble Shield together, and if done well, resulting in a indestructible floating base. *On the map, Sandtrap, you can use the Gravity lift as a temporary way to remain safe while out in the minefield. However, since they do eventually run out, and since there is no available cover in the minefield, you don't want to be using them for long. *High Ground, Sandtrap, Rat's Nest, Ghost Town, Foundry, and Last Resort are the only matchmaking maps where the Portable Gravity Lift is available for use. *You can use a gravity lift to hop over the base wall on high ground, if you place the gravity lift close to the dual spikers, you will be lifted to a small tower where the spartan laser is hidden *The Portable gravity lift is occasionally used by players when a Trip mine is unavailable, when they are about to get splattered, they deploy it and sends the vehicle flying. This method does not destroy the vehicle, but at least saves the user's life, and it disorients the vehicle's occupants. *A great way to get rid of a Brute charging at you is to deploy one when he gets near and watch as he goes flying over your head *The Portable Gravity Lift is the only piece of equipment that can be placed in Forge in it's deployed stage. *It can get you over some walls. *Some players use the Portable Gravity Lift to get skulls. *The Portable Grav Lift looks exactly the same as Grav Lifts that are permanently deployed. *Even if this piece of equipment is placed on an angled surface, its effect will still only be straight up. *It is used to portray Epsilion in RvB Reconstruction *When using the Gravity Lift on sand trap multiplayer map, on forge you can set these and do really amazing stunts (look for "four amazing stunts on halo 3" on youtube). Gallery Image:Portable Gravity Lift in Action.jpg|The Portable Grav Lift deployed. Image:Covenant Portable Gravity Lift Undeployed.jpg|The Covenant Portable Gravity Lift, inactive. Image:Gravity Lift.png|The Portable Gravity Lift HUD icon. Image:1218480901 Gravlifts.jpg|A group of Portable Gravity Lifts. Category:Halo 3 Category:The Covenant